


chew you in, and spit you out

by PrettyKittyLuvsU



Series: adorkable 'lil super cuties [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Bubblegum, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyKittyLuvsU/pseuds/PrettyKittyLuvsU
Summary: Jon won't stop popping his bubblegum, and Damian is getting annoyed.





	chew you in, and spit you out

He flattens the gum across his teeth, then blows, a pink bubble expanding from his lips before bursting with an audible pop. The teen before him tenses, flashing him a glare and Jon grins toothily, chewing on his gum once more.

"Will you stop that?" Damian scowls, emerald eyes flashing in anger as Jon bounces his shoulders, looking at him like he doesn't know what Robin is talking about.

"Stop what?" Jon inquires, popping his gum again.

 _"That!"_ Damian grits his teeth together, "stop doing that!"

Jon makes a noise of realization. " _Ohhh_ ," the half-alien muses loudly, "you mean my gum?" He pops the pink substance in his mouth again.

A mischievous grin lights up his face when Damian literally winces on the loud pop, shifting in his spot on the rooftop just to flash Jon an irritated glare. Jon smiles innocently, showing a line of perfectly white teeth with his fists jammed into the pockets of his blue hoodie, leaning against the wall.

The white slits of Robin's masks narrow dangerously, "I am warning you, Kent. Do not do that agai—"

Jon pops a bubble once more, grinning cheekily when Damian scowls, mumbling curses under his breath as he gets up, and Jon raises a mere brow as the older boy stalks near him. Jon doesn't move at all, one foot propped against the wall he's leaning against but his muscles tense slightly as Damian pauses before him, gazing up into his blue hues, his own face stoic.

The height difference is suddenly so clear as Damian's hands move upwards, clenching the collars of Jon's hoodie and Jon instantly readies himself to kick out incase Damian decides to attack him, ocean blue eyes narrowing in great alarm.

And suddenly, Damian tugs the collars harshly, weight shifting onto his toes and Jon lets out a loud squeak because his mouth falls flat against Damian's, his eyes growing wide to the size of dinner plates as he gasps in utter surprise, his face burning crimson since Damian takes the opportunity to slide his tongue in the younger boy's mouth.

Now Jon knows he can easily jab his foot into Damian's stomach and send the fourth boy wonder hurling backwards and off the roof too. But Jon's brain decides to halt, his muscles freezing and he's left breathless, his jaw hanging and eyes blinking in sheer bewilderment when Damian pulls away with a smug smirk.

Jon stares, dumbfounded when Damian steps back, a proud smirk plastered on his face. And Jon swears his face burns beet red when Damian parts his lips, exhaling a bright pink bubble that bursts with a loud pop in the night air.

"Cherry? Seriously, Jonathan? _Tt_. I prefer lemon more."

**Author's Note:**

> These two are going to be the death of me.   
> Feedback is more than appreciated~ :3


End file.
